GeyBoiz Wiki
Welcome to the Wiki Welcome to Wiki 'GEY BOIZ' "Gey Boiz" 'term commonly used to refer to an ethnicity or certain group of people such as Adam, Rhyan and Ciaran. Term '"Gey Boiz" '''was first used in mid 20th century to refer to people that did not support Benito Mussolini, after 2nd WW this term was used as propaganda against the Communist Countries. Winston Churchill once said "If the "Gey''' Boiz" survive til 21st century we will have communist fags everywhere" after that speech the countries of West joined together under the rule of the supreme Ronald Reagan and destroyed "Gey Boiz". 'Everyone thought that the '"Gey Boiz" died forever but then they reappeared in a small city in Ireland under the rule of Molly with a goal to "Make World Gey Again". GEY BOIZ = Animals? "Gey Boiz" 'never called themselves animals but people such as Ronald Reagan said that "'Gey Boiz 'are the worst of animals in this world we need to kill all of them" this statement was met with really high approval from the US population which led to increase in US economy and that in long terms led to the dismantle of Soviet Union and the death of all '"Gey Boiz" Why did GEY BOIZ reappeared? Historians think that the "Gey Boiz" '''organization reappeared because of too high standard of living which they wanted to destroy with their gey communist ideas. The organization at the moment has around 5 members and probably is not going to grow because everyone knows that Communist = gey '''The Leadership of Gey Boiz Molly "the Midget" '- the leader of the communist group '“Gey Boiz” and probably the smallest person on Earth. She became the leader of “Gey Boiz” 'after she succeeded in the competition for the gayest person in Ireland. She is really Intelligent which she showed in a debate about communism against '''Trucker '''from '“Frog News”, she totally raped him and then she spread her dominance among Irish people making them Gey and communist. Her biggest enemy is the group called ”Good Christian Boys”. Adam Maloney "Boloni" '''- Legendary character from Ireland. First legends about him started when a horrible smell started to spread across Ireland in 12th century, people started to talk about a legendary character called '''Adam Maloney (later changed to Adam Boloni). The legends about Adam disappeared for few hundreds years to come back in 2003 when horrible smell started to spread in Ireland again, parents started to tell their kids that if they don't wash themselves everyday they will smell like Adam Boloni. In 2018 a teacher in school in Ireland couldn't stand the horrible smell and started shouting at Adam Maloney 'to go and take a shower. Also he's the general of '"Gey Boiz". 'His only fight was when '''Daniels “Ladies Man” '''stole his ruler he got triggered and started to chase him '''Dom "The Hungry Boi" '- '"Gey Boiz" '''general who's always hungry of getting destroyed by '"Good Christian Boys". People say that when he was young he trained Kung Fu because he wanted to be like Kung Fu panda but he ended as a Kung Fu loser. Probably his biggest victory was when Kamil "Grubcio" 'refused to surrender so '''Dom "The Hungry Boi" '''slapped him and his army so hard that they were not able to talk for the next few weeks. '''Ciaran "The Rugby Fag" '- probably the most talented general of the '''"Gey Boiz", with his skills he was able to defeat twice as big army of the coalition forces but after that he nutted so hard that now hes cripple and is not able to walk properly. In the "Gey Boiz" 'he is right under '''Molly "the Midget" '''because of what he did to this organisation. '''Rhyan "El Polla" '- one of the worst if not the worst generals of '''"Gey Boiz" he lost every battle he had and was too scared to fight Kamil "Grubcio" 'the general of '"Good Christian Boys". Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse Category:GeyBoiz Category:Gey